


Kissed by the Beams

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BusinessMan!Prussia, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Whose working with Germany, Writer!England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write about a hammock, a tiny apartment, a coffee cup and a bunch of flowers. PrUK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by the Beams

The sun rose over the horizon, washing the sluggish city in light. It hit a window and the sunbeams slowly slithered in, as if afraid to wake the occupants. Hanging between two corners, was a white, well-loved hammock. A television, one bookcase filled with books and a small kitchen made up the rest of the apartment. Slumped over the counter, laptop asleep like its owner, was Arthur Kirkland. Next to the laptop was a coffee cup with the Royal Coat of Arms on it. Gilbert Belschmidt padded out of the room, silver hair mussed from sleep. The sunlight, now unafraid, was flooding the room. Gilbert looked at Arthur and smiled lovingly before turning to make coffee, muttering "Dummkopf" under his breath. The smell of coffee had roused the writer from his sleep.

"Good morn- oh, crap." Arthur stretched to work out the kinks from sleeping slumped over.

Gilbert smirked, red eyes flashing. "That's vat you get for vorking so hard."

Arthur glared at him. "Well, we can't all work from nine to five."

Gilbert just shrugged and took out two mugs from the dishwasher. He poured them coffee and Arthur accepted it gratefully. Most days, he would have his tea but on nights when he stayed up until three, working on his book, he needed something stronger. The two men stayed in silence as they tried to wake up fully. The self-proclaimed Prussian looked at the clock and started. "Fuck! Ludwig vanted me to get in early today." He hurried off to the bedroom.

"That's what you get for taking extended lunch breaks!" Not that Arthur minded when they fell onto their hammock and jerked each other off during those said lunch breaks. It wasn't his fault that Gilbert looked amazing in a suit. Gilbert yelled something back in German and Arthur just chuckled. He woke up his laptop, his last chapter staring back at him.

_"Gavin looked up at Adrian and smirked. Adrian loved and hated that smirk, it meant that...."_

And that's where it ended. Arthur shook off the last vestiges of sleep and attempted to return to the world he lost himself in so fully last night but was unable to. So he checked his email and played a game of Tetris. He was about to clear a line when Gilbert said behind him, "Vorking hard, ja?"

Arthur jumped and missed it. "Damnit, Gil!" He turned around and all thoughts flew out of his mind. Gilbert was wearing a well-fitted blue suit with the tie Arthur bought for him.

"I know my awesomness is too much for you." Gilbert sighed as he straightened his tie.

Arthur rolled his eyes but pulled Gilbert down for a kiss. When they pulled away, Gilbert whispered, "Ich liebe dich."

Arthur smiled. "I love you too."

Gilbert kissed him again before straightening up and winking. "I'll see your sexy ass tonight."

Arthur pushed him out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moon was high in the sky in her full beauty. It was easily seen from the hammock where Gilbert and Arthur lay. Their hands were tangled together; their bodies following suit. Gilbert whispered sweet nothings into Arthur's hair in German while Arthur drew patterns onto his skin. A bouquet of flowers, red roses, were on the table next to Arthur's laptop. Arthur tilted his head up and pressed a long, sweet kiss to Gilbert's lips. Gilbert kissed down his neck as the moon's rays gently covered them both with white light.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: "Yeah, sexy stuff happening over there. All implied." ;) Urgh, I freaking love PrUk. You don't even know. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
